


Positive Result

by Bellaledrid



Series: A Love That Last Forever [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Allergies, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaledrid/pseuds/Bellaledrid
Summary: Felicity finds out she is pregnant whilst in the emergency room after going into anaphylactic shock. Not the way she would have chosen to find out. Now she just has to tell Oliver. Easy...right? Unless of course, your name is Felicity Smoak and you have no brain-to-mouth filter.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: A Love That Last Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539361
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Positive Result

  
Felicity sat on the edge of the hospital bed trying to process the information the nurse had just given her. Pregnant. 3 weeks pregnant. Not what she had been expecting the nurse to say. All she had been hoping for was the all clear to go home after being rushed to the hospital two hours earlier due to anaphylactic shock from accidentally eating a canapé containing peanuts. She was tired from the long hours at her day job and the even longer hours at her slightly more secret night job. She wanted to be at home curled up in her comfy, binary print pyjamas not in a hospital with her mind whirring about babies and conception dates and parents. 

Oh God! Oliver! What was she going to tell him?

That you're pregnant, duh. Her brain answered. But maybe not tonight, a little voice in the back of her mind said. She could take a day, maybe two to adjust to this information before having that life changing conversation with a man she wasn't even living with.

Sighing slightly as the nurse walked back in, she signed the release form and made her way slowly to the front of the hospital before realising she had arrived in the ambulance and so had no way of getting home. Perfect. Just another great turn of events this evening. At this point Felicity wouldn't have been surprised if Nazis invaded Star City. It had happened in Central City, so why not here as well?

Resigned to the fact that she was stranded and had no cash for a cab, she did the only thing she could; call John. Because it was either him or Oliver and she wasn't ready to face that problem yet.

Diggle was as useful as always and dropped her off outside her front door, but only after berating her for not calling him or Oliver immediately when she had been taken to hospital.

Exhausted, she went straight up to bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Well, as soon as her brain had finished reminding her about the little nine month problem she had in her stomach.

* * *

That was two weeks ago and Oliver knew as much about her pregnancy as he had done back then - nothing.

It wasn't like Felicity hadn't thought about it or planned to tell him, but life just kept getting in the way. Setting up Smoak Technologies, running comms on Arrow missions, dealing with the knowledge that her mum was now living here in Star City with Quentin.

Tonight was a usual night for Team Arrow. Basic patrol, stop a few muggers, prevent a burglary. Easy stuff. No monumental big, bad, evil guy trying to destroy the world. Which meant that Felicity had plenty of time to think about 'the situation' as she had dubbed it in her head. Tonight. She would tell him tonight. As soon as he got back. Well, as soon as he got back and everyone else had left. As long as she hadn't fallen asleep by that point. Or if he looked in a bad mood.

No. No. And no. She had to do it tonight. No excuses.

The foundry door opened and her team (because they were hers, no matter what anyone else said) trailed in looking tired but all in one piece. Felicity headed over towards them before sliding her arms around Oliver who looked pleasantly surprised about it. Normally she was a little less touchy-feely whilst in the lair due to the seriousness of what they did down there. Felicity always thought it helped to compartmentalise this section of job away from what she did during the day. But tonight she needed the contact. It also gave her an excuse to delay the talking portion of the evening for a few minutes longer.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Oliver asked gently, after everyone else had gone. He had changed out of his leather suit and into tracksuit bottoms and a plain grey t shirt. He looked ridiculously handsome for being in such simple clothes, Felicity thought. Why did he always have to look so good?

"Is me looking good a problem?" Oliver asked, chuckling.

"I said that last bit out loud, didn't I." Felicity said, her face going slightly red. No matter how many times she did that around him, it always made her blush with embarrassment.

"Yeah you did." Oliver replied. "You didn't answer my question. You okay?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay... that's never a good sentence."

"No I meant, talk about something." Felicity backtracked, cursing her inability to have a simple conversation without her lack of filter twisting everything she said. "I mean, talk about something specific. But not bad specific. Well, actually, I don't know how you're going to react so it might be bad specific, but it..."

"Felicity." Oliver interrupted. "Stop. Breathe. And let's talk about whatever it was you wanted to talk about. Bad specific or not."

Felicity smiled. She always loved that no matter how much she babbled, or how far off on a tangent she went, Oliver always listened to every word of it. It was one of the things she loved most about him. Well, that and his body. He had incredible abs. Felicity! Her brain yelled at her. Right, now was not the right moment for a daydream tangent about Oliver's impressive physique. 

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

"Oh."

"Good oh? Or bad oh?"

"Still processing." Oliver said slowly, he eyes fixed on the floor between them.

The stood in silence for several minutes, Felicity feeling that this 'processing' was taking a little too long. Shouldn't it be more of a gut reaction kind of thing? But she gave him a little bit more time given that she had already had two weeks to process it. Hopefully it wasn't going to take him that long. She really didn't want to spend the next two weeks standing in the middle of the Foundry waiting for him to say something. Logically she knew that they wouldn't spend those two weeks just stood there even if he did want time to think things through, but her brain wasn't really in a logical mode at that point. Just as she was about to say something, he closed the gap between them before picking her up and spinning her around, a massive grin spread over his face.

"Good oh then?" Felicity asked tentatively as he placed her back on the ground.

"Better than good. Fantastic."

"Cool."

"You seem a little shocked at my attitude towards this." Oliver stated.

"Just a lot going on up here." Felicity replied, pointing at her head. "Like due dates, and baby names, and housing situations, and explaining this to all our friends."

"Well, we could solve one of those right now." He replied, smiling. "Move in with me."

"What?!?!" Felicity wasn't quite sure what she was hearing. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. If we're doing this together, then we should be living together and your place is tiny."

"Okay." She found herself agreeing, vaguely aware that she had just gone from living in her one bedroom apartment to sharing a four bedroom house with Oliver. Life could be worse.

* * *

Seven and a half months later, little Johanna Megan Smoak-Queen was born. Megan for Felicity's middle name and Johanna as a nod to their best friend John and Oliver's middle name; Jonas. Oliver had been right all those months ago. Life was better than good, it was fantastic.


End file.
